battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 46
The forty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoroi ambushes the heroes underground. Summary The heroes make their way through the underground tunnel. Inui explains that there were actually many of them, but they were mostly crushed when the Evil God-King was resurrected. As this one is also in danger of collapsing, they need to hurry through. Things do start crashing soon, but Inui is able to block a falling object, allowing the others to escape. He throws it out of the way afterwards. Sandrat is horrified at how close they came to death though, and decides he's better off leaving. Yoroi then appears, saying that indeed, they should turn back. Yoroi reveals that Shishi is watching every move the heroes make. He declares that he won't let them go any further, and will defeat them with Greedog and Calamity-Boar. Inui is annoyed that he has Calamity-Boar. Kiki wants to stop Yoroi. She tries to convince him not to fight, because the world is in danger of destruction. Yoroi doesn't care, and says only Shishi's orders matter to him. Eto realizes then that an evil power is controlling Yoroi. Learning this, Kiki decides to challenge Yoroi, to snap him out of it. However, Shunta interferes. He says he'll be the one to battle, because he has 12 God-Kings. In battle, Yoroi begins to cut away Shunta's lives. Shunta himself is having poor luck, being unable to make Revol-Tiger's effect work and take any of Yoroi's lives. Eventually, both Revol-Tiger and Super-Flame Demon-God are destroyed. When Shunta is desperate, he draws Exeseed. Still, he's depressed, knowing Exeseed's power alone isn't enough. But then, Exeseed starts to glow. Shunta decides to trust it, and calls Exeseed out onto the field. When Exeseed is summoned, the card itself evolves. It becomes The Super-TwelveGodKing Exeseed Formula. Shunta utilizes its new effects to take out all five of Yoroi's lives in one turn. After the battle, Inui is overjoyed to have Calamity-Boar back, and runs to take it from Shunta. Everyone else is just amazed over what happened. Eto says that this miracle was able to happen because Shunta and Exeseed's hearts became one. This proves Shunta is a chosen hero. Kiki goes to Yoroi's side. He is unconscious, but the dark presence leaves him. Shunta is now filled with confidence. He wants to carry on and take back the rest of the 12 God-Kings, and defeat the Evil God-King. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The Super-TwelveGodKing Exeseed Formula is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Yoroi Cards Used Red Green Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Zark- Taishi Murata *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard- Hiroto Kato, Akihiro Saito *Episode Director- Mamoru Enomoto *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima Category:Episodes: Double Drive